


The Sexiest Elf

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's trying to forget all about his crush on Marc by getting drunk at a party, but the stripper has just arrived and he looks awfully familiar...





	The Sexiest Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halseys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/gifts).



> Happy Holidays <3

“Got any plans for the holiday?” Marc sipped at his coffee, fidgeting with his glasses as Jorge snorted in laughter.

“A few mates and I always have a not-Christmas party, and that usually takes a week to recover from.” Jorge shook his head, it had started as a joke between a few mates, all of them refusing to celebrate Christmas with their families for various reasons, and it had turned into a tradition between them. This was going to be the tenth year. “You?”

“Home with the family, little bit of messing around on the bikes with my brothers.”

“Brothers? I thought you just had one brother?” Jorge had been fascinated with Marc ever since he started working at the company a year ago, and he had been storing away all the little morsels of information that Marc had shared with him.

“My best mate Tito’s like a brother, and he spends Christmas with us every year, has done since…” Marc trailed off, and Jorge didn’t pry, he knew the holidays were hard for a lot of people, made worse by all the cheery souls who didn’t understand that.

“Cool, I hope you have fun.” Jorge pulled on his jacket, feeling sorry for Marc and the other interns that had to stay late.

“I will.” Marc leant in for a hug, his warmth alluring, and Jorge compressed his lips. “Don’t drink too much.”

Jorge strolled out of the building, glad to see the back of it for ten days, already smiling at the thought of partying with the boys.

The only thing he was going to miss was Marc.

*

Four beers later he’d numbed the worst of his feelings for Marc, and the party was in full swing, people that he didn’t even recognise milling around as the red lights flashed.

The sound of the pool balls rattling around made Jorge jump, his beer foaming over as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

“Not having fun?” Ricky handed him a shot of something sweet and strong, and Jorge downed it in one, the liquorice taste lingering as he took a swig of beer.

“Yeah.”

“You can’t lie to me, mate. I know you too well.” Ricky slung an arm around him as he dragged Jorge towards the makeshift bowling lanes that were running along the length of the living room.

“There’s this cute guy at work, young, perky, and drop dead gorgeous.” Jorge downed his beer, and Ricky handed him another one. “Worse still, he’s completely down-to-earth about it, not arrogant at all, can you believe it?”

“Yes, but the real question is, why haven’t you asked him out?”

“He’s an intern.”

“How old is he…?” Ricky stared at him, and Jorge felt the room spin.

“Don’t panic, he’s twenty-four.”

“He’s older than the stripper we have coming.” Ricky gave Jorge a nudge, and Jorge felt his stomach churn.

The doorbell rang, and Ricky grinned. “That’ll be him.”

Jorge shook his head, usually all this was his idea of heaven, but now it just felt lonely, and a little bit tacky.

He watched as some kid was bundled into the house, wrapped in so many layers that only his nose was visible. Ricky led him to the bedroom so that he could get ready for his routine.

Plastering a smile on his face, Jorge took his seat in the centre of the scrum, his mates all desperate to see some action, and he was going to have to pretend that he was equally thrilled by it.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Marc. What would he think of all this?

Someone stuck their hands over Jorge’s eyes, everyone laughing as loud music started throbbing through the floor, one of the reasons that Jorge was glad that his nearest neighbours were two miles away.

A cheer went up and the hands came away from Jorge’s eyes, allowing him to see the stripper, clad from head to toe in red and green like a sexy elf, bells on their shoes, and a pointy hat that bobbed as he danced.

Jorge was focusing on his nice tight ass when he spun around, thrusting his hips as he ripped his trousers off to reveal a shiny red g-string covered in xmas trees.

And then he looked up at his face. There was a mask obscuring most of it, but he’d recognise those lips anywhere.

“Marc?”

He froze, the music still blaring as he looked into Jorge’s eyes. And then he ran, as fast as he could, the bells on his shoes jingling all the way to the bedroom.

Ricky stared at Jorge, waiting for an explanation, but Jorge just shook his head, rushing towards the bedroom, only to find that the door was locked.

“Right guys, there’s no need to panic, but which one of you hired my ex?”

There were lots of oohs and ahhs, and quite a bit of laughing, but Jorge felt relief as everyone seemed happy with his cover story.

The only thing worse than them thinking that he’d slept with half of Switzerland, would be them knowing where Marc worked.

By the time that him and Ricky got the bedroom door open, neither of them quite sober enough to safely use a screwdriver, Marc was long gone, the cool breeze gusting in the window as a trail of footsteps led off into the darkness.

Jorge wanted to run after him, but Marc must have driven here, and he had no idea where he lived, or even his phone number.

*

A throbbing hangover felt like his penance. Drinking to forget never worked for him, it just added more pain, although if he was being honest, that was why he did it.

And then he saw an email saying that Marc was quitting the company, due to personal reasons.

He booked a flight to Barcelona, and a hire car that he hoped he was sober enough to drive by the time that he got there.

All he knew was the town that Marc lived in, and that his dad drove a BMW that Marc had won as part of a scholarship programme.

Jorge hoped that would be enough to find the place, and if not, a few euros would be able to get him the information once he was there.

Seven hours later, Jorge was standing outside the house that he really hoped was the right house, and he knocked on the door before panicking about what he was going to say.

Marc answered the door, and he looked so young in his cheesy Christmas jumper, a reindeer with a flashing nose. He pushed his glasses up, his smile turning into a scowl.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to say sorry.”

“Apology accepted, bye.”

Marc went to shut the door, but Jorge spoke before it was closed.

“I was sorry to hear that you’d quit.”

“Quit?” The woman’s voice clearly belonged to Marc’s mum, the concern for her baby boy evident from the tone even though it was just one word.

Jorge stepped back as Marc flinched, preparing for the worst.

But it didn’t happen, Marc’s mum moved him out of the way, before looking at Jorge suspiciously.

“Come in, I don’t want you to be responsible for freezing to death out here.”

“Thank you…”

“Roser.”

Jorge left his shoes and jacket neatly by the door, and followed Roser through to the living room, Marc glaring at him but it was too late to make his excuses and leave.

“Mum, dad, this is Jorge, we used to work together.”

“What happened?” Roser turned to stare at Jorge. “Did you fire him?”

“No, Marc was an intern at my company, but then I got an email saying that he was leaving us.”

“Your company?” Marc groaned, shaking his head as a blush crept across his cheeks.

“Yes, I set it up a while back.”

_I should have told you that I was the boss, but I liked being just another guy in the office to you._

“We should talk, in private.”

Marc stood up, reaching out for Jorge to lead him up the stairs. Voices were mumbling about them, but Jorge couldn’t hear what they were saying.

There was a flurry of activity when Marc opened the door to the bedroom, the sound of two people jumping apart followed by the flicking of pages.

Jorge saw two lanky guys, sitting at opposite ends of the bottom bunk, both grinning like idiots as Alex used the textbook to cover his crotch. He looked so much like Marc, and yet if he didn’t know they were brothers he wouldn’t have made the connection.

“Is this the guy?” Tito asked, trying to smooth his wild blond hair back into place so it looked less like him and Alex had been making out only minutes ago.

“Yeah, this is Jorge.”

Alex and Tito moved as one, both sitting on the edge of the bed as they prepared for a fight.

“He’s not giving you your money back.” Alex’s eyes were unblinking, and Jorge knew that he wouldn’t want to cross him.

Jorge held his hands up. “I’m not here for that, I…”

He glanced at the audience, but they were making themselves comfy.

“They know everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything…” Marc blushed, crumpling on to the small sofa, his hands covering his face.

Jorge sat down next to him, stroking his back as Marc buried his face against his chest. He wasn’t sure he was the one to be comforting him, but he couldn’t bear to see him in pain.

“If you want your job back, it’s all yours, I’ll just delete the email you sent me.”

“I can’t afford to live in Switzerland, that’s why I was stripping, just to make ends meet.”

Jorge held him a little tighter, kissing the side of his neck without thinking.

Someone gasped, reminding him that they weren’t alone, and Jorge sat back.

“I’m so embarrassed.” Marc blushed, his smile absent as he chewed on the cord of his hoodie.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, we’ve all done jobs that we aren’t proud of.”

“I wasn’t talking about the stripping, if people want to pay me to dance it’s their money.” Marc shook his head, nudging his glasses out of the way so that he could rub his eyes, and Jorge wished that he could kiss his tears away. “I have the biggest crush on you, and now you’ve seen me dancing in an elf costume.”

Marc buried his head against Jorge’s shoulder, and Jorge tried not to snigger and failed.

“You are a very sexy elf.”

Marc groaned, and Jorge stroked his hair, so soft and lush.

“I have a crush on you too, but I’m not allowed to date interns.”

“I’m not your intern anymore.” Marc sat back, his warm brown eyes filled with so much hope, and Jorge leant in for a kiss, sparks flying from the most chaste of kisses.

They were lost in the moment when Alex and Tito started making cute noises at them, and they broke the kiss, surrounded by the glow of the newly in love.

“This is such a mess.” Marc grinned, blushing as he stroked Jorge’s cheek, and he nuzzled against his soft fingertips. “What am I going to tell mum and dad?”

“I have a plan.” Tito grinned, and Jorge felt the air crackle with static electricity.

*

Alex and Tito went down to the living room first, smiling and giggling as Tito helped Julia make the coffee for everyone.

“Is Marc okay?” Roser asked, as Marc stepped down, holding Jorge’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

“I’m fine, we’ve kissed and made up.” Marc smiled as he draped himself over Jorge, the chair just big enough for the two of them.

“So, does this mean you’ve had a boyfriend all this time and you didn’t even bother to tell us?”

“I was waiting to see if it was serious.”

“Is it?” Roser looked at Jorge, and he paused, nodding as he gave Marc’s hand a little squeeze.

“It is, in fact Marc’s agreed to move in with me.” Jorge smiled, it wasn’t quite what Marc’s parents were assuming, Marc was going to live in one of the spare rooms, and they would take things from there. But it meant that Marc wouldn’t have to struggle to pay the rent or bills.

“I assume that you knew about this the whole time, Alex?”

Alex smiled, nodding as he fluttered his eyelashes, and Tito wandered in carrying a tray of coffee.

“I take it you knew about this too?”

Tito smiled, nodding as he handed Roser her coffee.

“They always were as thick as thieves, ever since they were kids,” Roser said to Jorge, and he snorted in laughter. He’d seen exactly how devious the three of them could be when they wanted to be.

“I’m just starting to find that out.”

“So, are you going to home to your family for Christmas?”

“No, I don’t really do Christmas.”

“Then it’s settled, you’re staying here with us.”

Jorge went to protest, but Marc’s grin made him stop, and he gave Marc a brief kiss on the cheek.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
